Fang's Gang
by MeltAwayMyLove
Summary: The story of what happened to Star and Kate after they betrayed Fang, and what happened to Ratchet and Holden after Fang abandoned them. Love, Drama, Epic fight scenes, and new friends are made in Fang's Gang by MeltAwayMyLove.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: And he limped off into the desert.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. I do not own the book excerpt.**

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Maya's (Max II) dead, she was killed by the erasers.

Star and Kate are consider traitors to Fang. They betrayed him, Holden, and Ratchet. They joined Jeb and the erasers for their own safety.

Fang ditched Holden and Ratchet after Maya's death and being betrayed by Kate and Star.

Fang went off to join the flock. (If you want to read his story, just pick up a copy of Nevermore, a Maximum Ride Novel.)

Book Excerpt (from Maximum Ride: Nevermore, by James Patterson)

"So that's it." Ratchet's voice was cold. "After all we've been through, you're just saying, 'So long, it's been fun'?"

"Sorry," said Fang, "But it actually hasn't been that fun." And then he stood up and limped away into the desert.

Ratchet's P.O.V.

Ratchet watched as Fang limped off into the desert. Ratchet just stared at him, in shock. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Sure, Fang was far from perfect, but he wouldn't really abandon to people who fought with him, fought for him. Ratchet felt the anger boil inside him. He turned around and looked at the large rock that was behind him. He kicked it, hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Holden, who had been sitting on the ground staring blankly into outer space, as if he'd just been punched in the gut, he began laughing. "Shut up, Starfish!" Ratchet yelled, "Or you'll be the next thing getting kicked." Ratchet gulped, and looked down. Ratchet plopped down beside him.

"What are we going to do now?" Holden asked, he looked up at Ratchet through his large glasses. Ratchet saw the pain, sadness, and anger in his eyes. Ratchet felt almost responsible for the poor kid. Holden was about 14 or 15, even though he looked as if he were 11. _He'd get crushed out there on his own, _Ratchet thought bitterly.

"I dunno starfish," Ratchet said honestly, "We could do as Fang said, go home."

"You know just as well as me that neither of us have a home to go to!" Holden protested, "My parents are scared of me, and the people you were with will probably never let you back with them." Ratchet sighed and glared in the direction that Fang had walked off in. Ratchet stood up and began running, in that direction. "Where are you going?!" Holden called after him. Ratchet didn't reply. He just continued to run, his aviator glasses began slipping off his nose. Ratchet didn't care. _Maybe, _Ratchet thought, _Maybe, I can still find Fang and talk some sense into him._

**Thanks for reading! In case you were wondering, the reason I wrote this is I didn't like how Nevermore never told us what happened to "Fang's Gang". Because apparently they're "Never more". tee hee. So, I thought I would just write what I would've at least liked to happen. F**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Star and Kate get ditched.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Stars P.O.V.

"You're abandoning us?!" Star yelled angrily.

"Yes," Ari replied, "Now, shut up, before I decide to kill you two instead of leaving you tied in the desert."

"But Jeb promised we'd be safe!" Kate said.

"Jeb, promises many things," Ari said, beginning to walk off with the other erasers. Star squirmed, trying to get out of the tied ropes. Her and Kate were tied up, back-to-back, in the middle of nowhere.

"Great," Star mumbled, "We're both probably gonna die here!" Tears began to well in Kate's eyes, she began taking deep quick breaths. "Don't begin bawling, Kate. We'll get out of here!"

"That's not why I'm ready to cry!" Kate exclaimed, on the verge of tears, "We deserve to be tied up and left in the middle of the desert!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Star demanded.

"We betrayed Fang, Ratchet, Maya, and Holden!" Kate said.

"Please, " Star mumbled, "Maya was just a clone, we meant nothing to Fang, and Holden and Ratchet weren't important!" Yet, Star still felt guilty inside. She felt bad about switching sides. She felt bad about Maya's death. Star bit her lip and looked off in the distance. "Here's what we'll do. First, we'll find a way to get out of this. Then we'll make our own 'Fang's gang'!"

"What do you mean our own Fang's gang?" Kate asked, sounding worried.

"We can form our own little group!" Star said, "But instead of trying to protect the ENTIRE world, we'll just protect ourselves. Simple. Besides you can't save everybody, can you?"

"We'll, I guess not," Kate admitted, looking down.

"Exactly! Our group's only goal will be to protect each other. From any opposing forces." Star smiled at the thought of her idea.

"I guess that doesn't sound _too _terrible..."

"Because it's not! Now, all we need to do is get out of these ropes." Star said, then something caught her eye, "And that shouldn't be such a big deal, I have another idea."

"Oh dear," Kate said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Fang's 100% gone.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Holden's P.O.V.

"Where are you going?!" Holden called after Ratchet. Ratchet didn't reply. He just continued to run. When Holden realized Ratchet wasn't replying he stood up and began chasing after Ratchet. "Wait up!" Holden yelled out. Ratchet didn't slow down. What was going on? Was Ratchet ditching him, just like Fang? Holden quickened his pace, he pushed himself to go faster and faster. To catch up to Ratchet. Finally after what felt like hours of chasing after Ratchet Holden finally got up to him. Actually, Holden ran into him. Ratchet had quit running, he was just standing there. His sunglasses were ready to fall off his face, Ratchet's music player peeked out from his left pocket the earbuds dangling back and forth. His dark skin drenched in sweat. Ratchet was panting.

Holden tried to catch his breath, sweat was dripping off of him in places he didn't know could sweat. "What...was that...a-about?" Holden took deep raspy breaths.

"Fang." Ratchet said, staring into the distance.

"Fang?" Holden repeated.

Ratchet turned around, "Yeah Starfish! Fang!" Ratchet threw a punch at Holden, knocking off his glasses and giving him a black eye. Ratchet fell to the ground, sighing.

"What was that for?" Holden exclaimed. His black eye disappeared. Holden was a healer, Ratchet had highly developed senses. Holden placed his glasses back on. He looked down at Ratchet, tears were welled in his eyes. Holden nervously bit his lip. He had never seen Ratchet cry before. Holden didn't think it was possible.

"We have nowhere to go, Starfish," Ratchet said, "It's just the two of us, were basically loners."

"No one can survive alone." Holden said bitterly.

"Exactly," Ratchet said, "Once this whole 99% deal begins we're going to have to pick a side, especially without Fang." Holden sat down and nodded.

"Fang's gone."

"Yeah, the 99 percenters are going to take over the world, and Fang's 100% gone." Ratchet said solemnly.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Pointy Objects Cut the Rope**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Kate's P.O.V.

"Because it's not! Now, all we need to do is get out of these ropes." Star said, then something caught her eye, "And that shouldn't be such a big deal, I have another idea."

"Oh dear," Kate said.

"See, it's simple," Star said, "Now all we need to do is get from here over to the really sharp pointy looking rock."

"How do you expect us to be able todo that?" Kate asked, "That is basically IMPOSSIBLE."

"We just have to work together," Star said, "And get up carefully." Kate widened her eyes, that was almost impossible.

"So? Do you have an exact plan on how to get over there?" Kate asked.

"Well," Star said, "You have super strength..."

"Star, I don't like where you're going with this," Kate said, nervously.

"Just put your hands, um, on my hips and lift while you do 'squats' just push up your legs and I'll push up mine." Star explained. So they tried Star's little maneuver. The two had some trouble at first. They stumbled a few times and fell once, but they eventually got it. They "squat walked" over to the sharp ended rock. Star turned and brought the rope down onto the rock, one time, two times, three times, four times... After about ten our fifteen times the first layer of rope broke, then the second, then the third, then the fourth, all the way until the twelfth. They were finally free, except their hands. They took turns slicing off the rope the bound their hands.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Star ran a hand through her long hair.

"You were the one who came up with a plan!"

"First, we find food. A girl with super speed has got to eat, ya know?"

"Sure."

"Why don't we find the nearest McDonald's or something? I got 5 bucks, we'll just order from the dollar menu."

"Sure." Just like that, the subject were changed, and the two girls were off to the nearest McDonald's "or something."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: One armed girl at McDonalds**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Jenny's P.O.V.

Jenny walked through the parking lot into the McDonalds, the place was packed with people. Right then, Jenny felt extremely nervous. She felt the eyes staring at her, at her artificial arm. She knew the arm's color was far lighter then her tanned complexion. It was obvious she only had one _real _arm. At least it wasn't obvious she could see through _anything _and walk through walls. Jenny was kicked out of her own home 4 months ago. A week after she got her new arm, Jenny told her parents about her powers. Disgusted and terrified, she was thrown out of her home. The only place she had ever lived, the only place she had ever loved.

Jenny walked up to the cashier, after waiting in line for about 15 minutes.

"Welcome to McDonalds," the man said, "Can I get you anything?" He looked up, his eyes grew wide with shock, he looked back down. Jenny just rolled my eyes, She was used to that kind of reaction.

"Um, I'll take a number 12, with honey mustard and a small drink," Jenny said, then quickly added, "Please." The cashier bunched a few buttons, spoke into his headset, then told Jenny to wait with the other people, at the lower counter. At the lower counter was an overweight woman, a man with a stroller, and two girls. One had black hair the other had blonde hair. Jenny stood awkwardly with the other people. Then the door opened. Two boys walked in. One had headphones on and wore aviators, the other had large glasses and looked very young.

"Oh. My. God." the blonde girl said, "Kate, it's Ratchet and Holden!"

"Really?" the black haired girl looked at the door. The two boys entered the line.

"If they're here," the blonde haired girl stared at the two boys, "Then where's Fang?!" The other girl, Kate, shrugged her shoulders. Then the boys saw the two girls. Aviators dude glared at them, and the other guy just stared angrily. Just then, a group of people with guns walked in.

"EVERYONE DOWN! NOW!" a woman yelled loudly. Quickly, a few people dropped to the ground. "Didn't I say, 'EVERYONE'?" the woman asked bitterly. Everybody else dropped to the ground. Jenny looked up, as the woman and a few other of the armed people began spraying all of the people on the ground with what looked like pepper spray, but it never hit their eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The Guns**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Ratchet's P.O.V.

"Fang's gone."

"Yeah, the 99 percenters are going to take over the world, and Fang's 100% gone." Ratchet said solemnly. After that, Holden had the marvelous idea to get some food. From an actual restaurant, even though together the two boys only had about ten dollars. Fang had the rest of the money. Now they were laying on the ground in McDonald's as weird people with guns walked around spraying people with fancy air freshener that obviously made them fall asleep. Ratchet waited for them to spray him, but when they did he didn't fall asleep he stayed awake. So did Holden, what was going on?

That's when Ratchet saw them. The traitors, Kate and Star. Actually he saw them when he first walked in, but now he saw them get sprayed. Ratchet waited for them to fall asleep, they didn't. Neither did the girl with short red hair a few feet away form them. What the heck was happening. Why was everyone falling asleep but them?

Then the woman spoke, "If you aren't asleep stand up!" She glared at the 6 people who stood up. "Like lambs to the slaughter," she mumbled. As soon as Ratchet herd her say that he looked at Holden.

"Out now!" he mouthed, "Count of 3. 1-2-"

"THREE!" the two yelled. They dashed to the door, startling the two armed people guarding the door. Ratchet herd footsteps behind them, there was no time to see who was after them.

"RUN! Don't let them escape!" the woman yelled from behind. Ratchet heard more footsteps coming after him and Holden. _BANG! _Ratchet heard a gun fire.

"Ow!" screamed a girl, immediately Ratchet turned around. Behind him Kate lay on the ground, she'd been shot. Star knelt beside her, Holden had just froze, two other kids also stared down at Kate. A girl and a boy. Without thinking, without remembering Kate and Star's betrayal, he scooped up Kate and began running. Someone screamed.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _Ratchet looked back. Holden, Star, and the two unnamed people were all down and being picked up by the people who were once in the McDonalds holding everyone captive.

"What are you doing?" he called to them, angerly.

The woman in seemed to be in charge held up her gun, "It's all make sense soon. very soon." _Bang! _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: An Explanation**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

George's P.O.V.

When George woke up, he found himself in a cage. What was going on?! He tried to sit up, but he whacked his head on the top of the cage.

"About time you woke up!" someone exclaimed, "I thought I had used the wrong bullets!" George focused in on his surroundings. He was in a plain room with blank walls. He was in a cage on the floor, there were 5 other cages in the room as well. He seemed to be towards the center. The one next to him had a boy with aviator glasses in it. The cage next to that had a girl with blonde hair, on the other side was a youngish looking boy, a girl with black hair, and on the very end was another girl. She had brownish reddish hair and bright green eyes. She was...beautiful.

"NOW EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" the boy in aviators shouted.

"Now, now, number 2 quiet down, all will be explained soon enough," the woman said, she was the same woman from the McDonald's incident.

"My...name...is...Ratchet," the boy said.

"Not here it isn't," the woman said, "Now, shut up and let me explain. All 6 of you are enhanced humans and you know it. Number one," the woman motioned to George, "Can turn into any animal. He is a shapeshifter. Number two have heavily developed senses," the woman paused then motioned to the blonde girl, "Number three has 'super-speed', Number four," she motioned to the youngish boy, " has healing abilities. Number five has super strength, and number six," the woman motioned to the red head," has power over plants. She can make them grow."

"Great," Number three, the girl with speed said, "That explains almost nothing."

"Well, if you would quit interrupting." the woman said, "We captured you six, because you are enhanced. We plan to capture _every _mutant we can. To put an end to the 99% plan. You six are just the beginning. Now you must be wondering what we'll do to you here. Simple, really, we're going to use you for scientific research. And when we're done we'll kill you. Understand?" The were a bunch of nervous, scared, and worried nods. "Good. It's 8 PM. To late for testing. Testing begins tomorrow, at 5 AM, be ready and rested." The woman turned off the light and left the room. Leaving numbers 1-6 alone.

F


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Hi, my name is _**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**If you see a character in this story that isn't from MR, then it's probably mine or you don't remember. **

**Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

**Caution! Spoilers ahead, from Nevermore.**

Star's P.O.V.

Being here, in this place, had only one advantage for Star and Kate. They had found 5 other "enhanced" kids. Even though they had left Holden and Ratchet, they were still mutants.

"It looks like we're doomed," Holden mumbled.

"Don't be such a downer," Star said, "There's six of us. If we, you know, work together and come up with a plan we can probably get out of here."

"You mean work together like you and Kate worked together with Fang, Maya, Holden, and I," Ratchet spouted. Star glared at him. She could just make out his face by the light from the moon the shown through the window.

"Listen Star and I regret the decision we made," Kate said, "It was a poor choice on our part-"

"I'll say," Holden said.

"But if we want to get out of here, none of us can do it on our own," Kate said.

Star nodded, "So what do you say, Ratchet, Holden?"

"Okay," Holden said.

"FIne," Ratchet looked Star, he stared at her. As if waiting for her to crack, "BUT, as soon as we get out of this nuthouse, starfish and I want nothing to do with you two." Holden nodded.

"What about us?" Number one asked.

"Yeah!" Number six said.

"You two can come as well," Kate said," Oh! I have an idea! Why don't we all introduce ourselves. Like say our names and then one important fact about each of us. Star, you start."

"Um, okay," Star said, "I'm Star and my heart is beating faster then all of your heart rates put together, probably." Ratchet rolled his eyes. "What?!" Star exclaimed, "You know something that's more important about me?!"

"Yeah, that you're a traitor!" Ratchet said.

"SHUT UP!" Number one shouted, "LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"I'm Ratchet," Ratchet said, "I'm tougher then all of you combined." Ratchet imitated Star's voice. Star growled.

"I'm George," Number one said, "I'm 17."

"I'm Holden," Holden said, "I'm also known as Starfish."

"I'm Kate," Kate said, "I'm a vegan."

"Then why were you at McDonald's?" George asked. Kate just looked at him sheepishly, saying nothing.

"I'm Jenny," Number six said, "I have an artificial left arm." Everyone was quiet, Jenny sighed irritated. She was obviously used to that kind of reaction.

"Okay," Star said after an awkward silence, "So we're a team! Or at least until we get out of this prison."

C


End file.
